Life Can Do Terrible Things
by ImJustDefyingGravityx3
Summary: I can't bear to see the same happen to you. Now son, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things.  Oneshot, mentions Klaine. T for character death.


**Title:** Life Can Do Terrible Things  
><strong>Author: <strong>xXxDracoAddictxXx  
><strong>Character(s): <strong>Kurt H. and Burt H.  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Family  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1,916  
><strong>Summary:<strong> ~I can't bear to see the same happen to you. Now son, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things.~

**A/N: **I heard this song and it automatically made me think of these two. I cried listening to it, and I strongly reccomend that everyone hears it.

**Disclaimer:** However sad it may seem, I do not own Gleeor Mayday Parade.

* * *

><p>Burt Hummel loved his son more than anything. So when Kurt walked through the door on Valentine's Day night crying, ignoring the man's requests to come talk to him about his problem, he was immediately concerned. There was no doubt in his mind, it had to do with the mysterious Blaine Anderson that the countertenor talked so fondly about. It scared Burt more than he'd admit when the sparkle in his son's eyes became brighter at the mention of the simple name. It was as if he had been lit up from the inside out by his self proclaimed best friend. In fact, it was a look that he'd seen only once before; on his own face when he'd met his wife Elizabeth many years before. If the tracks of tears he had caught a glimpse of were anything to go by, he would guess that Kurt was feeling heartbroken about something; most likely the slightly hobbit-looking boy that usually gave him the opposite reaction. Burt decided that he couldn't let Kurt be alone, and began to let his footsteps lead him to his son's room.<p>

"Kurt?" he called softly, knocking on the door leading to the basement room. "Can I come in?" He heard only a sniffle in reply, and twisted the knob to enter.

The sight before him was something he wished he would never have to witness again. His son was laying surrounded by blankets and pillows in the middle of his bed. His hair was ruffled, and his eyes were puffed and bloodshot. His cheeks had two streams leaking down, glistening in the soft light of the lamp on his nightstand; the only source of light in the room. He sniffled again before turning his head into his pillow and letting a loud sob escape his shaking frame. Overall, it broke Burt's heart. He hadn't seen the teen that worked up since he was seven and Elizabeth passed away suddenly.

"Dad," Kurt began softly, making Burt move closer to hear him more clearly. "Why is everyone so damn happy all the time? Every normal high-schooler has a boyfriend or girlfriend, and I'm always left alone." He shook his head slightly, taking a deep breath. "I really thought that Blaine-" his voice cracked almost desperately "-was interested. Is it so wrong that I just want to be like every other junior? I want to love someone and have them love me back." Tears formed in the corners of his eyes again as he was pulled into a tight hug by the older man still sitting by him.

"You're too much like me, bud." Kurt pulled away and looked up in question, wondering what his father meant. "Let me tell you a little story," he began.

* * *

><p><em>At age sixteen, a young Burt looked across the outdoor cafeteria. He sighed nearly inaudibly at the sight of all the couples hanging around before the beginning bell rang. It literally made his head spin at the thought of everyone saying they were in love, wasn't that only in movies? He was positive that he had never experienced the feeling before, although he almost wished he had. The way his friends spoke of it made it seem almost magical, like the romance films his mother watched. Giving up on the thought, he walked back into the dreary hallways of school where he basically walked into a girl standing there, looking lost. <em>

_Suddenly, things seemed to click into place. He had found her, the girl to fall in love with. Her hair was honey blond, curled naturally against her face. He skin was as pale as a pearl, and it looked just as smooth to touch. She was tall, but not awkwardly so. Her soft grey sweater matched her eyes, standing out against a pair of dark skinny jeans and old worn looking Converse. She smiled shyly and blushed when she noticed him staring at her. _

_"Um, I'm Elizabeth Carlson," she introduced herself, breaking the tension. _

_"Burt Hummel." They shook hands rather slowly, trying to figure out what had just happened. "You look sort of confused, are you looking for something?" _

_"Yes, actually!" she exclaimed, seeming to remember why she was there. "I just transferred here, do you know where I could find Mr. Bennett? I'm supposed to be in his homeroom and I can't find it." Another blush tinted her face as she looked toward the floor in embarrassment. _

_"I have him, too. Just come with me, I'll show you where to go." Burt grinned at her, leading the way to the third floor. He smiled to himself when she followed, making easy conversation on the way._

_The rest of their day continued like that, finding that they had most of the same classes together. All day, he found himself staring at her randomly. He didn't think she noticed, for every time she began to glance over he would turn his attention to whatever was in front of him. Quarter past two came quicker than usual, and Burt gave Elizabeth his phone number. "For emergencies or something," he explained quickly. They said their goodbyes , and drove off in their separate directions when a ringing noise came from the Hummel boy's phone, signaling a text message. It read:_

**_Thanks for the wonderful school tour. I kind of noticed you staring at me... I shouldn't even consider this, but do you believe in love at first sight? (; -Liz x3_**

_The smile didn't leave his face for the rest of the night. _

* * *

><p>"I'm confused," Kurt stated slowly, having calmed down enough to rationalize things in his head. "How is this supposed to make me feel better? You got the girl of your dreams; I got rejected in the middle of a coffee shop."<p>

"Hush, I'll get there. The story isn't over yet."

* * *

><p><em>A year or so passed and the two teenagers became quite close to each other. One night, they were laying in the front yard of Elizabeth's house. They had snuck away from a party where everyone had been drunk, and they stared at the stars in the clear dark sky. Elizabeth pointed out the constellations she could recognize, and music played quietly from her iPod between them. <em>

_"And that one there is the Taurus constellation," she said, smiling brightly at the sight. "That's my birth sign. I always thought it might be important for me to know where it was, although I'm not sure why. I guess I'm a little superstitious." They both laughed in the stillness of the summer air surrounding them. _

_Soon, the pair fell into a comfortable silence. They both became lost in their separate thinking, but both had the same subject on their minds- each other. Finally, Burt mustered up the courage to speak out loud. "Can I tell you something?" he asked hesitantly. _

_"Of course," his friend beamed. "You can tell me anything." _

_"Well, I just wanted you to know that you're my best friend... and I think, no, I am in love with you." _

_She twisted her face toward him, shocked but happy nevertheless. "I feel the same way," she whispered lightly. _

_They looked at each other, eyes full of pure adoration while they moved slowly closer to each other until their lips were inches away-_

* * *

><p>"Okay, you're giving away way too much information," Kurt sighed. He had almost forgotten about his own problems, but still, words kept ringing through his head. <em>He doesn't want you, he doesn't want you, he doesn't want you. You made everything up. <em>

"Stop interrupting," Burt rolled his eyes. "I'm almost to the sad part."

* * *

><p><em>As assumed by everyone, the two stayed together through the remainder of high school and college. On their graduation day, he proposed to her under her favorite spot on campus. It was where they always went if one of them was having a bad day or just needed a minute away from the stress of real life. She threw her arms around his neck, whispering "Yes" before attaching their lips together sweetly. The ring on her left hand glittered perfectly when they arrived back to their families. <em>

_Again, to nobody's surprise, not much time went by before there was a baby in the picture. He was born with his mother's amazing eyes with the ability to dazzle you in seconds, and his father's chestnut brown hair. They named him Kurt, and loved him more than anything. They always knew he was special, and he sang from the moment he could speak. His voice captured everyone's attention, although he was at such a young age. His parents couldn't have been more proud. They were a picture perfect family, living happily in their small town of Lima, Ohio. Neither of them expected a sudden illness to sweep over the young woman who kept them all wound together with her assuring smiles and inspirational words. However, every good story has a tragic twist. _

_The married couple laid together, listening to the soft breathing coming from the couch where their son had fallen asleep, as neither had the heart to wake him. The near silence was interrupted when Elizabeth began to speak. "I'm not going to live through this," she said seriously. "I'm going to try, but I know I won't. I want you to know that you and Kurt are the greatest things in my life. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't run into me that day in sophomore year. I love you." _

_"I love you, too," Burt whispered back. They fell asleep, not realizing that they had shared their last conversation together. _

_She died the next morning, leaving her husband and son crushed._

* * *

><p>Both Hummel men were in tears as the reminiscence ended. "Was there a point to that?" Kurt asked. "I didn't really understand the whole moral thing that should've come out of it."<p>

"Don't try to fall in love, kid," Burt managed to get out. "Unless you're positive that you're not going to lose it. You don't usually get the choice, and I'm not saying you should just walk away given the chance. I just hate seeing this happen to you."

"Dad?" Kurt looked so innocent and lost. "What if I'm already falling in love?"

"Just be careful," he warned, albeit unmenacingly. "Sometimes life can do terrible things."

Years later, Burt was walking Kurt down the aisle. Blaine stood smiling at the alter, his eyes never leaving his soon-to-be husband. The ceremony continued, although it felt to Burt like an eternity when his son finally said, "I do."

He couldn't help but cry when he thanked God that his son had a different fate ahead of him, full of happiness, hope, and promise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As someone has pointed out, I forgot to explain something. I wrote this as if Burt has grown up around this era, with texting and iPods and such. I am aware that they wouldn't have had it if I had kept it as the years when he had actually grown up. (:**

**Review if you have a second. Thanks for reading!  
>~Valerie x3 <strong>


End file.
